This study is part of an NIH funded, multicenter diabetes prevention trial. The major objective of the DPT-1 is to determine whether early intervention by antigen based therapies in non-diabetic relatives of persons with type 1 insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) can delay their development of IDDM as a clinical disease.